T'es devenu fou Malfoy ?
by OriNatsu
Summary: OS Quel fut le choc d'Harry quand il reçut en plein visage un coup de poing de Draco, lui criant à la figure que son parrain Siruis avait mis la main aux fesses de Rogue ?


Bonjour !

**Information:**

**Genre** : Romance/Humour  
**Couple** : Harry/Draco OCC  
**Rating** : M  
**Statu**t : OS Terminé  
**Disclaime**r : Les personnage appartiennent à JKR. Et je me suis légèrement inspiré d'un OS de Ayano Yamane.

**Note**: Bon, voilà, j'écris que très rarement, voir jamais mais il y dejà pas mal de temps, j'ai écris ce petit OS pour le plaisir et après un moment à tergiverser, je me suis dit, pourquoi pas le mettre sur ! Je m'excuse d'avance si c'est mal écris, (encore une fois, j'écris pas souvent) et encore plus si il reste des fautes.

Bonne lecture !

**T'es devenu fou Malfoy ?**

Harry marchait tranquillement dans l'un des couloirs de Poudlard, pensant au prochain match de Quidditch qu'il ferait contre Malfoy quand ses pensées s'arrêtèrent net, remplacées par une douleur aigüe à la joue. Sous l'effet du choc, le brun tomba par terre, ne pouvant aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Après quelques minutes, il releva la tête et vit celui qui lui avait envoyé une droite aussi forte.

« Malfoy ? Non, mais ça va pas ? T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? »

Ledit Malfoy, bien que très petit et très fin, possédait vraiment une grande force acquérie grâce au Quidditch. Le blond avait bien changé depuis la mort de Voldemort. Il avait arrêté de mettre son horrible gel, préférant laisser pousser ses cheveux qui lui donnaient un air efféminé. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de le qualifier de « mignon » … niveau physique évidemment. En effet, malgré ses changements physiques, Malfoy restait toujours pour Harry ce petit connard prétentieux, et ce qui venait de se produire à l'instant ne faisait que confirmer ses dires.

« Tu diras à ton parrain de rester loin du mien ! cria Malfoy.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? s'énerva le brun.

- J'ai vu ton putain de parrain mettre les mains au fesse de Severus ! »

Harry éclata soudain de rire. C'était quoi cette farce, sérieusement ? Sirius, SON parrain, mettre les mains aux fesses de Rogue ? Ce mec était complètement asexué, enfin ! Quelle bonne blague.

« Malfoy, je crois que tu es malade, sérieusement, c'est totalement impossible, tu as des hallucinations mon pote ! dit Harry en essuyant ses larmes provoquées par le rire au coin de l'œil. »

Malfoy devint rouge.

« Je peux te le prouver Potter ! Viens devant ma chambre ce soir vers 19h, tu verras. »

Sur ce, Malfoy tourna les talons et partit vers la grande salle, Harry le suivant des yeux, ou plutôt suivant le magnifique postérieur de sa Némésis … Il y n'y avait pas à dire, Malfoy était bien roulé.

Il se releva tant bien que mal et se dirigea vers son dortoir, arrivé en haut il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et examina les dégâts causés par Malfoy. Il se regarda dans la glace. Pas de doute, Malfoy ne l'avait pas loupé, il avait la joue complètement violette et douloureuse. Il devait penser à passer à l'infirmerie avant d'aller voir Malfoy. Bien qu'il ne croyait pas à cette histoire, il était tout de même curieux, et passer une soirée entière avec sa Némésis ne lui déplaisait vraiment pas.

Il était 18h50, Harry était coiffé, habillé et devant la porte de Malfoy. Le Survivant n'osait pas frapper, il avait quand même 10 minutes d'avance ! Le blond pouvait le lui reprocher. De toute façon avec lui, c'est ni en retard, ni en avance, c'est à l'heure ! Harry soupira.

« Tu comptes enfin toquer ou tu préfères rester planté là pendant des lustres ? dit une voix sarcastique.

Sans réfléchir, Harry répondit du tac au tac.

« A vrai dire, je voulais attendre 10 minutes, pour ne pas vexer sa royale majesté d'être en avance »

- Très drôle Potter. »

Harry regarda Malfoy de haut en bas, ou plutôt il le mata. Malfoy était époustouflant, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait habillé de façon moldue et ça lui allait horriblement bien. Il portait un jean, taille basse, lui moulant parfaitement bien les jambes mais aussi les fesses, et pour le haut, un pull blanc. Harry en bavait.

« Bon, alors, tu comptes nous amener où ? demanda Harry.

- A l'Hôtel ! répondit Malfoy.

Harry resta figé, l'hôtel ? Mais pour quoi faire, nom de Dieu ? Plus ça allait et plus le brun pensait que Malfoy avait perdu la tête.

« T'es malade ? Pourquoi tu veux que toi et moi allions à l'hôtel ?, s'écria le brun.

« Parce que nos deux parrains y vont, imbécile ! J'ai surpris ton idiot de parrain demander à Severus de le rejoindre à l'hôtel de Pré-Au-Lard ce soir, comme ça, je te prouverai une bonne fois pour toute que Black n'est qu'un pervers qui veut le cul de Sev' ! , s'énerva Malfoy »

Les yeux d'Harry lui lancèrent des éclairs, il en avait marre des délires de Malfoy, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à croire qu'il pouvait se passer quelque chose entre Sirius et Rogue !

Il regarda le Blond, celui-ci, avait les joues totalement rouges, dû au fait d'avoir crié tout à l'heure.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était petit .. pensa Harry, il devait bien mesurer 10 centimètre de moins que lui. Et pourtant Malfoy ne se laissait pas du tout impressionner par ce détail et ça ne l'empêchait pas de lui lancer allègrement des regards furieux qui voulaient bien dire : « Je vais te tuer ! ».

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Malfoy énervé … était terriblement sexy. Il se mit une claque mentalement, Malfoy ne pouvait pas être sexy, ce n'était qu'un petit con, arrogant et méprisable .. et totalement mignon …

Mignon .. sexy … vraiment .. il devait aller voir un psy pour penser ce genre de chose vis-à-vis de Malfoy …

Il ne voulait pas aller à ce stupide hôtel ! Pourtant … l'idée d'être seul avec Malfoy ne lui déplaisait pas … il réprima un frisson violent.

Le blond le sortit de ses pensées.

« Allez, viens ! Sinon on va les rater ! »

Arrivé devant l'hôtel, le blond poussa violemment sa Némésis contre le mur de la rue en face, Harry ne compris pas pourquoi, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que le corps de Malfoy était collé au sien, faisant allumer le feu dans son bas-ventre. Après quelques secondes, il réussit péniblement à sortir une phrase de sa bouche.

« Malfoy,qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » s'écria Harry.

Le blond ne lui adressa pas le moindre regard. Mais pointa l'entrée de l'hôtel du doigt.

« Tu as vu ! Regarde ! »

Harry s'exécuta et se figea à l'instant, les yeux devenus ronds. Il n'en revenait pas. SON parrain avec celui de Malfoy ! Devant l'entrée ! SE TENANT LA MAIN. Ce n'était pas possible, non, c'était juste un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar, il devait se réveiller ! Son parrain de pouvait pas être avec Rogue ! Ils se détestaient ! C'est comme si, lui, était avec Malfoy ! C'était impo.. Deux secondes, l'idée d'être avec Malfoy ne le répugnait pas.. Même pas du tout.. Oh Merlin, il avait besoin de faire soigner !

Avant qu'il n' ait pu dire quelque chose, le blond lui prit la main et le tira vers l'Hôtel.

« C'est bon, j'ai vu, je te crois, plus besoin d'aller à l'hôtel, rentrons ! » râla Harry

« Oh que non, je veux savoir ce qu'il font, on va prendre une chambre à côté de la leur !

« Non mais ça va pas !? Allez, on rentre Malfoy ! »

Mais le blond ne l'écoutait pas, se dirigeant vers l'accueil.

« Tu ne sais même pas dans quelle chambre ils sont ! »

Mais sa Némésis l'ignora de plus belle, s'adressa à la femme à la réception dont les yeux se baladaient bien trop sur le corps de Malfoy au d'Harry.

« Bonjour, nous voudrions une chambre, la chambre 227 pour être précis s'il vous plaît, un ami y a séjourné et m'a dit qu'elle était magnifique ... » demanda le blond.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette excuse ? Jamais elle ne marchera, ce n'est pas parce que Malfoy avait des beaux yeux que tout pouvait lui être accordé !

Et Pourtant... au grand étonnement d'Harry, la réceptionniste se contenta de lui dire que la chambre n'avait pas de lit double.

En quoi ça la dérangeait franchement ? Le brun commancait à s'énervé. Il prit le blond par la taille et avant que celui-ci ne put protester, s'adressa à la femme derrière le comptoir avec un sourire meurtrier :

« Nous n'en aurons pas besoin, ne vous en faites pas. », Harry laissa bien couler le sous-entendu dans sa phrase, faisant rougir la jeune femme mais aussi Malfoy.

Diable, qu'il était sexy quand il rougissait …

Une fois dans la chambre, Harry put contraster qu'effectivement il n'y avait qu'un grand lit … un grand lit certes mais pas assez pour que l'espace entre Malfoy et lui soit assez grand pour qu'il s'empêche de sauter sur le blond … Il se laissa tomber sur le lit pendant que Malfoy le regardait avec un air totalement ennuyé.

« Mais dis voir , dis Harry, Pourquoi tu as pris cette chambre ?

- Parce que Severus et Black sont dans la chambre à côté. Répondit Malfoy

- Et comment tu le sais ? Répliqua le brun ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout, bref, je vais prendre une douche »

Prendre une douche ? Mais bordel, on était pas là pour se relaxer ! Ce mec le rendait fou … Il put entendre l'eau commencer à couler derrière la porte de la salle de bain, bien malgré lui, il sentit ses pensées dériver … Malfoy sous la douche … Malfoy nu … Malfoy avec de l'eau sur son corps... Malfoy nu... nu..Il grogna férocement en sentant son entre-jambe réagir. Quelques minutes passèrent et le blond sortit enfin de la salle de bain avec pour seul et unique habit.. un serviette autour de la taille. Pourquoi s'amusait-il à le tester comme ça ? Il ne put empêcher son regard de dériver sur le corps fin de Malfoy, encore quelques gouttes perlées sur son torse .. son torse … il lui donnait envie de le lécher de toutes parts …

« Si tu continues à me regarder comme ça, je vais rougir, dit Malfoy d'un air moqueur, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

-Pa-Pardon, bégaya Harry. »

C'était lui, en ce moment même qui rougissait. Mon dieu, il n'avait plus 15 ans ! Il savait se contrôler ! En fait .. il en avait 17, donc non, il ne savait pas se contrôler ..

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, dit Draco d'un voix rauque, il n'y avait plus aucune moquerie dans son ton et ses yeux luisaient beaucoup trop pour la santé d'Harry.

- Je.. peux .. pas.» Répondit péniblement le brun.

Soudain, Draco se mis à avancer doucement vers le lit, se rapprochant d'Harry, ledit Harry était incapable de bouger, il était comme hypnotisé par la créature (avec une juste une mini serviette sur la taille, rappelons-le) qui s'avançait vers lui. Et avant qu'il comprenne quelque chose, il sentit les lèvres du blond se déposer sur les siennes. Oui, les lèvres de Draco, roses, pulpeuses dont il avait rêvé, il ne sait combien de fois, de toucher.

Il répondit furieusement au baiser, entourant le blond par la taille, le faisant se rapprocher encore plus de son propre corps, il était maintenant totalement allongé sur le brun.

Harry prit le contrôle du baiser, mordant une lèvre par-ci par-là, faisant gémir Draco. Il en profita pour glisser sa langue dans la bouche de sa Némésis, cherchant sa consœur avec désespoir pour enfin la trouver et entamer une danse endiablée.

Bien que son cerveau était totalement embrumé par le désir, il réussit à reconnecter quelques neurones pour inverser les places et il se retrouva sur Draco, entre ses jambes. Le baiser n'avait pas cessé.

Puis, le brun décida d'aller explorer le cou du blond, lui arrachant des gémissements qui faisaient perdre du plus en plus le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait.

Il descendit ensuite vers son torse, le léchant, le mordillant de temps à autre pour s'arrêter sur les boutons de chair, il se mit à les lécher, l'un après l'autre, sauvagement, faisant perdre la tête au blond.

Vraiment, il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait meilleur son que celui des gémissements de Draco.

Il envoya la serviette de celui-ci à l'autre bout de le chambre, ainsi que ses propre vêtements.

Le contact était pour les deux électrisant.

Harry entreprit de recommencer ce qu'il faisait avant, léchant le torse du blond, s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur son nombril pour jouer avec puis descendit plus bas, encore plus bas …

« H..Harr..y. » articula Draco

Le blond s'agrippa aux cheveux d'Harry, le guidant vers sa verge qui était plus que gonflée par l'excitation, il allait devenir fou si Harry ne faisait pas quelque chose.

Le brun sourit et pris la verge dans sa bouche, faisant crier Draco, remontant et descendant sur sa colonne de chair.

Draco n'était plus que gémissements.

En même temps, Harry décida d'introduire un doigt dans l'intimité du blond. Celui-ci rejeta la tête en arrière.

Le brun prépara doucement le blond. Entre les doigts dans son intimité et cette bouche sur son érection, Draco ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Soudain Harry releva la tête, retirant ses doigts, arrachant une plainte au Blond. Plaçant sa verge devant l'entrée. Il le regarda, attendant une autorisation. Et il la vit dans les yeux de sa Némésis. Sans plus attendre, il se glissa doucement à l'intérieur du blond.

Merlin, qu'il était serré .. il aurait pu en jouir sur le coup. Quand il fut totalement à l'intérieur, il stoppa, bien que difficilement, tout mouvement, attendant que le blond s'habitue à sa présence.

« Bouge... » souffla Draco.

Et il ne se fit pas prier, il commença de longs et lents va-et-vient, arrachant des cris de plaisir au blond. Puis celui-ci s'agrippa à ses épaules et c'est à ce moment là qu'il perdit le contrôle. Ses coups de reins devinrent plus rapides et plus puissants, au grand plaisir du blond.

« Encore .. Harry .. encore ! »

Harry ne pouvait qu'obéir … Tout en continuant ses coups de reins, il déposa violemment ses lèvres sur celles de blond.

Il atteignirent ensemble l'orgasme, Harry se déversant dans l'intimité de Draco et ce dernier entre leur deux torses. Le brun finit par s'effondrer sur lui, tous les deux essayaient de calmer leurs respirations.

Puis il se laissèrent tomber dans les bras de Morphée...

Draco fut le premier à se réveiller, se demandant quelques secondes ce que Potter faisait dans son lit, puis les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il ne put empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage. Il avait enfin réussi, depuis le temps qu'il le voulait !

Il regarda Harry dormir, SON Harry. Cette pensée le fit sourire encore plus. Qu'il était beau endormi comme ça …

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de leur chambre, il se dirigea vers l'entrée et ouvrit à son parrain qui abordait un sourire qu'on aurait pu qualifier ..de Serpentard..

« Alors, tu l'as eu ? Demanda Severus

- Comme un bleu !

- C'est très vil ce que vous avez fait, vous savez ! Dit une voix derrière eux qui se voulait d'un ton de reproche.

- Non, Siri, c'est Serpentard! Puis tu ne peux rien dire, tu faisais aussi partie de coup ! Dit Rogue dans un sourire carnassier.

- Il n'y a pas de différence .. Puis tu m'as forcé .. ronchonna Sirius.

- De toute façon, Draco a enfin eu ce qu'il voulait non ? Déclara Rogue

- En effet, s'exclama le Blond, je vous laisse, j'ai un petit ami à réveiller, j'aimerais bien profiter du temps qu'il nous reste avant de rendre la chambre, merci Sev, merci Black, je vous revaudrai ça. »

Sur ce, il ferma la porte et les deux parrains purent entendre à travers ; « Harry, mon chéri, réveille toi.. »

Fin !

J'espère que ça vous a plu, si une envie vous prend de laisser une review, n'hésitez pas !


End file.
